


date night prompts- jimxie ✨ (part 2)

by underscorepidge



Series: date night prompts [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Beaches, Donuts, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Runaway Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Date idea- “Go get donuts.”
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr.
Series: date night prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	date night prompts- jimxie ✨ (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! Here’s another jimxie date night drabble as I work on a request. I’m always down for ship requests in the comments too, so go wild. Enjoy!

early morning dew dots high on his cheeks, skinny shoulders left to deal with crisp wind. the sand under his bare feet is soft, untouched by the water painted pink and orange by the sunrise. he doesn’t know how long they’ve been driving for, impulsively done with backpacks of their belongings stashed away in the back seat. when Douxie had come to him in the throes of an emotionally-distressed breakdown, his first instinct had been to suggest a roadtrip to get away from Arcadia Bay, if only for a while. and that’s just what they did, telling no one but the wind (and Archie) of their plans, car peeling onto the highway during the early hours of the morning.  
all their travel had been interspersed with talking about anything and nothing, occasionally lapsing into silence to enjoy the radio’s static. pulling into a gas station is a welcomed reprieve, two lost souls learning how to reorient themselves over picking up water bottles and chips, watched by a register attendant who carries a knowing smile on her lips.   
he starts to drive following that stop, one hand on the wheel and the other clasped with his boyfriends, the latter fast asleep in the passenger seat. he drives until he sees both sun and sand on the roadside. they pull over, back hatch popped open to let the ocean breeze roll in. Douxie stirs with a quiet groan, stepping outside to stretch. he takes a moment to admire what peeks over the horizon, before beginning to walk, claiming he wants to find food.

.

he’s still sitting in the hatch by the time Douxie returns, staring at nothing in particular, but with a wistful smile curling at the edges of his mouth. it’s easy to be here, just with the two of them and an old Polaroid camera in the back to document their sharpie-scribble destinations. there’s a quiet rustling noise, gaze traveling to see a white paper bag and two bottles of coffee. his stomach growls in anticipation, Douxie passing him a chocolate cake donut before leaning on his shoulder, taking a slow sip of his drink.  
they stay quiet for the next twenty minutes, simply content to watch everything slowly come to life in front of them. “do you think you’re ready to head back?” he asks his boyfriend, moving closer. Douxie scrunches his nose up, but shakes his head in a ‘no’ manner, fingers playing at the frayed threads of his old jeans. “I don’t think I’ll be ready to go back for another week,” he says, with all the wisdom of having grown up too fast. Jim nods, smiling kindly, turning Douxie’s gaze so they can kiss, with a murmur of “we’ll just have to find more camera film, then.” they can put off their fears of what might happen next, if only for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! You can find me on tumblr as stompingdaisies.


End file.
